The present invention relates to a filament-free lamp tube structure wherein an electronic circuit generates high frequency to directly energize the electrons inside the lamp tube to collide with the fluorescent tube wall thereof. The present invention can be widely applied to various lamp shapes such as an incandescent lamp bulb, a PL lamp tube, etc.
Various lamps such as fluorescent lamps, sun lamps, mercury lamps, PL lamps, etc. are widely used nowadays. Such lamp include a filament therein, a starter and a stabilizer to aid in the activation of the lamp and keep the current constant so as to make the lamp emit light. However, several shortcomings exist in such lamps as follows:
1. The filament is very apt to break and thus become unable to energize the electrons of the mercury vapor inside the lamp tube to collide with the fluorescent wall thereof so as to emit light. The broken filament thus must be replaced with a new one.
2. Once the starter is damaged, the waving time of the stabilizer cannot be prolonged. Such damaged starter cannot further aid in starting and reducing the starting fire time and eliminating noise.
3. The damage of the stabilizer will make the current unstable.
Therefore, the applicant has developed; a filament-free lamp tube without the above shortcomings existing in the prior art.